


It Takes Two To Tango

by sleepy_sphinx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Emotions, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Deceit Sanders, Princeit - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Romance, Some innuendo, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but also some feels, dramatic gays, this was really fun to write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sphinx/pseuds/sleepy_sphinx
Summary: Deceit has always enjoyed flirting with Roman, partially because it helps him get what he wants and partially because it was fun to see the prince blush. Until the day Roman decides to flirt back.





	It Takes Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been shipping Roceit since Can Lying Be Good? and the new video just made me want to die of happy!!! So here's a self-indulgent Roceit fic I've been working on so that my disaster gay children can be happy together! Hope you enjoy~

Predictably, Deceit wasn’t exactly welcome among the other sides. Walking into the kitchen a few mornings after his courtroom stunt, Deceit was honestly surprised that no one threw a coffee mug at his head. Still, if looks could kill, Deceit would be doubly deceased. He sighed inwardly. _Oh, this is a great plan,_ he thought bitterly. But it was too late to back down now. Deceit strode confidently towards the kitchen table and summoned a chair for himself.

“Good morning!” He said brightly, as if his presence was completely normal. Roman, Virgil, and Logan were seated around the table. Logan was reading a book on aerodynamics (LIKE A NERD), Roman was idly scrolling through some sort of social media platform on his phone, and Virgil was glaring daggers into the deceptive side.

“What do you want?” Virgil growled, his voice as bitter as the coffee in front of him.

“Well, I did notice that we got off to a bit of a... rough start. I wanted to attempt to smooth things over.” This wasn’t entirely a lie, surprisingly. The less the other sides hated him, the more they would actually let him help Thomas. But seeing as gaining popularity was a nearly impossible goal, he was also here for the next best thing– annoying the crap out of the other sides.

“Are you here to apologize?” Logan said, his tone cold enough to give Deceit frostbite.

Deceit glanced sideways. “Well now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves–”

“In that case, I’m not interested.” Logan went back to the book he was reading, somehow managing to flip the page passive-aggressively. This really wasn’t going well. Fortunately, he still had one exploitable ace up his sleeve... _Alright, time to turn on the charm._ “And how is the most handsome prince in the world this morning?” He asked, leaning towards Roman with a wide grin.

“I don’t know...” Roman responded lightly, finally looking Deceit in the eyes. “How are you today?”

Virgil practically choked on his coffee. Logan let out a small, inaudible gasp, despite the fact that his eyes never left his book. Deceit was just as stunned as the other two sides. “I...um, I’m good... I mean, wait no-“ Deceit mercifully cut himself off, wincing at his words.

“What? You thought you were the only one who could flirt? Bitch, I’m the embodiment of romance. Two can play at this game.”  

Deceit thought quickly. “Of course you can! In fact, I wager you’re a lot better than me... such a shame you don’t do it more often.”

Roman’s eyes glittered. “Is that a challenge...or an invitation?”

Deceit bit the inside of his cheek. He really had walked right into that one, hadn’t he? Still, the situation wasn’t unsalvageable.

“If you’re proposing some sort of flirt-off, I would happily accept. Although,” he added, with just a hint of sarcasm, “I’m sure you would be victorious.”

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” Roman leaned forward a bit, his eyes narrow. Deceit took advantage of the closeness of the other side to whisper, “That’s not the only thing I’d like to find out about y-“

“Hey kiddos, breakfast is done!” The sudden noise from the kitchen caused whatever sort of tension had been building to shatter like a window in an action movie. “Who’s ready for waff- oh, um, hi Deceit...” Patton stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a plate full of waffles and a bewildered expression on his face. “What are you doing here?” He asked, trying (and failing) to keep any passive-aggression out of his voice.

“Actually, he was on his way out.” If Virgil’s tone had been bitter before, it was now downright toxic. Deceit had to admit, he was a bit startled- he had almost forgotten about the other sides.

“Of course... I don’t particularly like waffles, anyway. Have a great morning, everyone, and Roman? I will hopefully see you very soon.” With that, he turned and strode out of the kitchen area. As he left, he could hear the other sides discussing what had just transpired as the mood shifted back to normal:

“So… what exactly was that about?”

“Deceit tried to flirt with me, so I flirted back–

“Because you’re an IDIOT. Seriously, Roman, stay away from him...”

Deceit rolled his eyes as he moved out of earshot. Virgil could be _such_ a buzzkill– it’s a wonder the two had ever even been friends. But that was ancient history, and right now Deceit had more pressing matters to focus on. He tapped a small crack in the wallpaper of the mindscape and watched with slight amusement as it began to grow, the dark lines slithering accost the wall. In a matter of seconds, the crack had grown to create a full-sized doorway (Because of course the entrance to his room was secret– he wasn’t called Deceit for nothing). Deceit grinned and stepped inside, allowing the wall to close with a slight hissing noise behind him. For a moment he was engulfed in darkness, until he snapped his fingers and dozens of candles flickered to life. Deceit barely took the time to admire his Victorian decorations before taking a seat at his shiny black desk and summoning a piece of starch-white paper and raven-quill pen. He immediately began to brainstorm ideas for flirtatious nicknames and comments that he could use against Roman. After all– oh, how had Roman put it?– Two could play at this game. Given his deceptive nature and tendency to cheat, it was rare that anyone ever wanted to play a game with him… but this was one he intended to win.

 

Deceit waited until later that night to make the first move. Logan and Roman were sitting on separate couches, Logan reading a book again (Deceit was beginning to think that was all the logical side did in his free time), and Roman was sketching in a ruby-red notebook. Both of the sides had cups of tea in front of them. “Pass the sugar?” Roman asked politely. Deceit entered the room at that exact moment, pretending he hadn’t been waiting for Roman to say that exact line for over ten minutes. “You called?”

Roman immediately stood up. His face brightened into an expression of pure awe, similar to Romeo seeing Juliet for the first time. Deceit was almost taken off-guard by how _earnest_ he looked; if he didn’t know better, he would have thought that the fanciful side was really head-over-heels in love. Roman stepped towards Deceit and bowed with a flourish. “It is amazing to see you again, my dear.”

“You two are seriously doing this? It wasn’t a joke?” Logan asked from the couch with a disapproving tone. Instead of responding, Roman waved his hand. A chocolate cupcake with bright yellow frosting appeared in his palm, which he immediately extended towards Deceit.

“Care for some dessert, my love? It’s almost as sweet as you are.”

Hm. The line was cheesy, sure, but effective– Roman was better at this than Deceit had originally anticipated. Not seeing any other options, he gratefully accepted the sugary treat and taking a large bite. The cupcake wasn’t half bad– the frosting was a little too sweet for Deceit’s taste, and the cake was a bit dry, but it wasn’t terrible or anything. Still, Deceit reacted as though it was one of the greatest things he had ever tasted.

“Oh,” he sighed in between bites, “This is simply divine!”

Roman’s eyes glittered, and Deceit could see him trying not to laugh. “Only the very best for you.”

Deceit bit back a grin. “Well then, seeing as you are the best, I suppose I’ll be tasting you a little later?” He purred.

Roman’s cheeks began to glow pink, and he broke eye contact. He laughed, although it sounded less confident and more nervous. _Score!_ Deceit heard Logan sigh loudly, and his satisfaction grew.

Suddenly, Deceit heard voices from another section of Thomas’s mind. He bit back a sigh.

“Oh great, here comes Panic at the Everywhere and his Dad-saster. I should probably head out before they find me here. After all, I’d _hate_ to cause trouble.”

Deceit felt a twinge of pride when Roman chuckled at his insult. “Witty. Although maybe don’t insult Patton, or Virgil will murder you in your sleep.”

Deceit chuckled. “Then perhaps I’d have to hire a bodyguard… someone strong, with a sword, who could keep me safe at night…” Deceit grinned at Roman, who began blushing again. This time though, he didn’t back down; he actually stepped forward a bit, bowing his head but not breaking eye contact.

“It would be my honor.”

Deceit was about to retort, when a voice from the couch cut him off. “You two are aware that you are PART OF THE SAME PERSON, CORRECT?” Logan shouted, sounding exasperated and a little disgusted.

“SHUT UP, WE’RE HAVING A MOMENT,” Roman yelled back, sounding less like a knight in shining armor and more like an annoyed teenage girl yelling at her younger brother. And of course, by that time Virgil and Patton had entered the room. Again, they looked at him with rage and distaste, respectively.

“Oh my god, why are you still–”

“Relax, Virgil,” Deceit cut him off. “I was–” he lowered his voice a few octaves, mimicking how Virgil had sounded that morning– “on my way out.” Deceit noticed Patton squirming uncomfortably when he used Virgil’s voice, and made a mental note to do it more often.

“Then GET OUT.” Virgil practically yelled. Deceit rolled his eyes but did as he was told, although he stopped just long enough to give Roman a wink on his way out. He was filled with a burst of pride– and something else, something unidentifiable– when Roman smiled back.

 

 

The two sides went on flirting for a while. It was an unexpected source of fun for Deceit, actually. Of course, he had always enjoyed coming up with new lies to spin, but now that there was a competition aspect… Deceit had assumed that it would just be a nuisance, but it actually added another layer to the mind games. And of course, bothering the other sides was simply the cherry on top of the cake.  Eventually, the two fell into a sort of rhythm. It was almost normal. But of course, just as Deceit was beginning to find normality in his interactions with Roman– just as he could finally say with certainty that the two had, perhaps, become friends– disaster struck.

The day started in a rather unexpected way– Deceit was yanked violently from his room, without warning and with no idea what was happening. He bit back a scream as he materialized in a huge, medieval looking room with giant stained-glass windows depicting various stories– most were movies or books that Thomas loved, but a few were stories of his own creation. Roman was there, standing next to one huge window that seemed to only be half-completed. He was staring at it critically, and seemed to have no idea that Deceit was here.

“Roman? What’s– uh, I know exactly what this place is. And why I’m here. You telling me would be a waste of time.”

Roman whirled around, startled by his words. “Oh, Deceit! Hi! How’d you get here?”

Deceit folded his arms. “Why should I tell you that?”

Roman narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “Maybe because you love me?”

Deceit was honestly too confused to think of a response. Fortunately, Roman didn’t seem to be in a flirtatious mood at the moment, because he grabbed the deceitful side’s hand and dragged him over to the half-done window.

“I must have summoned you by accident. You see, I have a new story idea, but I wasn’t quite sure what to do with the villain, and I was thinking you’d be the perfect person to ask!”

Deceit stopped walking. “Wait. So you’re saying you summoned me?”

Roman nodded.

“And you really want my help?”

“Well, of course! I mean, why not? You know a lot about being villainous, and you’re pretty darn creative, considering you come up with so many lies… you’re the perfect person to ask.”

Again, Deceit honestly didn’t know how to respond. Roman trusted him now, trusted him enough to ask his advice, which had been his goal the whole time. He should be thrilled. So why, then, did it feel like insects were crawling around in his stomach when Roman continued to hold his hand?

Roman must have sensed his discomfort, because his excited expression softened a bit and he dropped it. “If you don’t want to… I mean, I don’t want to pressure you or anything…”

“No, it’s fine,” Deceit said with a smile he didn’t exactly feel. “I would be happy to help you.” The words felt heavy on his tongue, and for the moment Deceit didn’t want to know why. Fortunately, Roman didn’t notice.

“Excellent!” He exclaimed enthusiastically. “Ok, let me tell you about the story…”

Deceit found that it was extremely hard to pay attention to what Roman was saying, as Roman himself captivated most of his attention. Deceit liked to think of himself as quite observant– it was important to be able to have the ability to read people in order to effectively deceive them, so he was normally hyper-aware of the quirks and mannerisms of the other sides. This time, however, he was noticing things that were completely useless. Like how Roman began to pace as he became more immersed in the story, waving his hands wildly around. How he talked extremely fast, and yet still had perfect annunciation. How his eyes were practically glowing with the excitement of a new project. How he was, at this moment, so vulnerable and yet so totally sure of himself… not quite the obviously fake facade of confidence that he wore in front of the other sides, but something deeper. How bright his smile was. How Deceit wanted to see it again, and again, and again…

That was when Deceit realized three important, and quite frankly horrific, truths.

The first was that Roman officially considered Deceit his friend, meaning that manipulating him would be extremely easy from here on in– and yet, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to hurt him.

The second was that the reason he hadn’t been able to flirt with Roman was not because he was bewildered, or startled, or scared– no, he hadn't been able to because that was always how he felt when he tried to tell the truth. It wasn’t impossible, but his tongue always felt like it had been coated in lead, heavy and clunky. He hated how it erased the normal smoothness in his voice. Of course, he didn’t hate it nearly as much as he hated the third revelation, the one that came just as Roman finished telling the story and turned back to Deceit with a smile as bright and beautiful as the sun itself and asked, “So, what do you think?”

Deceit thought– no, Deceit _knew_ – that he was in love with Roman Sanders. There was no use denying it anymore. And that was the worst thing the embodiment of deception could possibly be. His mind started racing– he had to stop, get rid of the feelings completely, deny them out of existence, kill them before they grew any bigger– and, lost in a panicked haze, he didn’t here Roman calling his name until the creative side was practically shouting.

“Deceit? Hello? Anyone there?” Roman waved a hand in front of Deceit’s face as if trying to snap him out of a spell. Deceit blinked a few times. “Sorry… I must have zoned out a bit…” He said slowly, making sure he sounded as calm as possible.

“Heh, was the story really that boring?” Roman asked. He was smiling, but it was pretty clear that he was genuinely worried. _It wasn’t boring at all! It was my fault! You’re amazing!_ Deceit wanted to tell him. Instead, he remained silent.

“...You ok, Deceit?” Roman asked. The genuine concern in his voice hit Deceit like a truck. He felt so vulnerable, so fragile, that he might shatter into a million pieces at the slightest shift in the wind. So of course, Roman chose that moment to place a hand on his shoulder.

Deceit swatted it away, as if it was a poisonous bug that had landed on his shoulder. Ignoring the hurt on Roman’s face, he snapped “I’m fine. I just remembered I have somewhere to be right now, and I’d hate to be late. Good day.”

He left the room as quickly as possible without making it obvious that he was rushing. Thankfully, the prince didn’t follow him. Deceit told himself that he was currently feeling ten times worse– and besides, pity was simply pointless. He didn’t have time to waste with trivial notions of pity or love.  It wasn’t until he was back in the safety of his own room that he allowed himself to crumble. He slumped against his heavy wooden door and let himself slide to the ground. His right eye blurred with tears which he hastily brushed away. Of course, the scaled half of his face remained dry and impassive– a reminder of how these emotions only let to unnecessary suffering. He had to look out for himself. He had to listen to his instincts. Which meant, of course, breaking off his friendship with Roman. Yes, he would lose an important ally, which was unfortunate, but there was no way around it. He couldn’t trust himself around Roman anymore. And he needed to be able to trust himself– especially since he would soon be the only person who did.

 

After avoiding Roman for two days (which wasn’t stalling; he was simply waiting for a good opportunity) he decided it was time for a confrontation. He tried the handle on the creative side’s door, but it was locked. Sighing, he knocked twice. After what felt like an eternity but was in reality only about seven seconds, it swung open.

“Well, well well… look who’s back.” Roman regarded him with a sharp gaze that felt like a knife to the gut. It was clear that the prince was already mad at him. Well, that would make Deceit’s mission a lot easier.

“Indeed, I am here. You are very perceptive, Roman.” Deceit kept his voice cool and impartial.

Roman leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms. “So… why are you here, exactly? And why have you been avoiding me?” Roman was certainly getting to the point, wasn’t he?

“I’m here because I feared you may be holding some… misconceptions about our interactions.” Deceit answered, carefully avoiding the second question. “I wanted to make sure that we were entirely clear.”

Roman raised one eyebrow. “Sure thing, _Deceit_ ,” Roman said with more than a hint of sarcasm. Still, there was the ghost of a smile on his face as he regarded the deceptive side. Roman was probably expecting an apology. And a good friend would have apologized, right? Deceit looked down, not wanting to meet Roman’s gaze. Something that was scarily similar to guilt was writhing around in his stomach. _I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry._

Roman opened his mouth to speak– “You know, I kinda missed you–” and at that moment, Deceit opened his mouth and out slipped a lie: “I think we should stop.”

“Wait, what?” Roman stood straight up again. Deceit was still looking down. “Sorry, did you not hear me?” He snapped. _I’m sorry._

For a moment, Roman seemed stunned into silence. Deceit decided to take this opportunity to flee. However, he only took one step back before Roman grabbed his hand. Deceit still resisted the urge to look at him directly.

“Why?” He asked in a small voice. Deceit tried to pull away, but the prince’s grip was tight. “Look, I was under the impression that maybe you actually liked me, so if suddenly you want nothing to do with me, at least tell me why!”

Finally, Deceit looked up. And yeah, Roman had a sort of broken look in his eyes that mirrored his expression when he had lost the callback, when that special someone Who Must Not Be Named had ended it, whenever his dreams were obliterated. Deceit found himself at a loss for words; for once, there was nothing in the world he could say to make it better. So, he did what any textbook antagonist did and made it so much worse. _I’m sorry–_

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d need to have to spell it out for you. I guess you really are as stupid as everyone says. Well, _Your Majesty_ , let me see if I can get it through your thick skull that _I don’t like you_ . Flirting was entertaining, and then it got boring. So now I don’t want to waste any more time on you.” Roman had let go of his hand by now. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry–_ But Deceit simply couldn’t stop himself.

“I mean, why would anyone want to, really? You insult the people you’re close too, you have an insufferable ego, and you tend to fail in the most basic of tasks! Do you want to know why you’re so lonely? Why Thomas is so lonely? It’s because the side who’s supposed to be romantic is simply horrible at his job!”

That was too far. Deceit had gone too far. Yet again, he felt tears pricking the side of his right eye. _ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryIm—_

“Dance with me.”

Deceit looked up. Roman still looked broken, but he was offering his hand again– this time, in the cordial manner of a prince at a royal ball.

“I’m– I’m sorry, what?”

“Sorry, did you not hear me?” Deceit found his own words coming back to bite him. It was cruel, it was clever, and it was just another thing he wasn’t allowed to love about Roman.

“I thought I made my opinion about this fake romance clear–”

“Oh, it was crystal clear, trust me. But how about you humor me, for old time’s sake? And then I swear I won’t waste any more of your precious time ever again.”

Well… Deceit wanted Roman to leave him alone. So, if one dance was the quickest way to achieve that goal, who was he to refuse? Granted, it seemed like Roman had some sort of plan– probably one that involved getting revenge via beautifully-manicured sword– but injuries meant practically nothing when one is a facet of someone’s personality. And once it was over, things could _finally_ go back to normal. Deceit took Roman’s hand, while simultaneously turning his nose up at the creative side. “Fine.”

 

Without another word, Roman pulled Deceit into his room. Deceit barely had time to register what form the room was in (although he did notice another stunning array of stain-glass windows) before the entire setting seemed to shimmer and melt away. In its place, the room had turned into a beautiful ballroom covered ceiling to floor in sparkling gold. Rose-gold swirls twisted away across the dance floor, some sort of intricate design that was hard to figure out unless seen from a bird's-eye-view. It was, of course, stunning. Roman led Deceit to the center of the room, where he promptly dropped Deceit’s hand and spun around to face him. With a snap of his fingers, music began to fill the hall. Deceit had honestly expected some sort of slow, sappy love song, or maybe a waltz straight from Beauty and the Beast… so he was a bit surprised when a quick-paced tango song began to play.

“Estás listo, mi querido?” Roman said, his voice changing slightly as the language shifted. He took a few steps back and gestured flamboyantly.

“Of course _you_ would say something like that,” Deceit replied, not quite knowing what Roman had said. Still, he extended his arm towards Roman. “We might as well get this over with.”

Roman took his gloved hand and immediately pulled him into the dancing position, which was a bit too close for comfort. Naturally, the prince was the leader, pulling and twisting and twirling Deceit every which way to the beat of the song. It was rapid and chaotic and out of control, but somehow not as miserable as Deceit thought it would be. Of course, it still took a lot of concentration to keep up with Roman and not make a fool of himself. So he wasn’t quite prepared when Roman began to ask him questions.

“Do you really think I’m an idiot?”

Deceit snorted and gained enough leverage to spin Roman once, before remembering that he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. “Why would I lie to you, Roman?” He said dryly.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Roman took a few steps forward, causing Deceit to backpedal– both figuratively and literally, as it turns out.

“Dear god, you’re still clinging to some hope that I don’t hate your guts? I don’t know what else I can say. I know you represent ‘fantasy’, but can you please just listen to reason on this one?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I thought you knew me better than that. Jeez, you’re starting to sound like Lo–”

Suddenly, Roman stopped dancing. Finally, he was genuinely smiling again– Deceit was happy, and he hated that.  “Oh, what is it now?” He snapped, hiding a smile of his own.

Roman began to dance again, and faster than before– it was as though his revelation fueled his movements. “That’s your problem– you think too much like Logan.”

Deceit rose an eyebrow. That had certainly come out of left field. “Care to elaborate?”

The prince didn’t respond right away; he seemed to be enjoying knowing more than Deceit. He twirled the deceptive side once, twice, before righting him again and continuing in the opposite direction.

“So Logan does this _thing_ ,” Roman finally continued, “Where he pretends like he has to be the epitome of a logical mind at all times, no matter what. You know, suppressing emotions, not getting metaphors, avoiding any and all forms of fun, that sort of deal. And you have the same problem! You think that no matter what you’re doing, you have to be this deceptive, emotionally guarded, liar-type. But that’s where you’re wrong!” Again, Roman twirled Deceit.

“You can do whatever you want, ok? And isn’t that you’re entire thing? Getting what you want, no matter the consequences? ‘Smashing the piñata?’” Instead of letting Deceit regain his balance after the twirl, Roman decided to lower him into a dip.

“So, what is it that you want?” Roman’s voice was soft as a rose petal. Deceit’s heart began to sink as he realized Roman was trying to flirt with him again– and, from the heat that was emanating from the warm-blooded portion of his face, it was working. And Roman was so close to him, close enough to touch, close enough to–

_What is it that you want?_

Without giving himself a chance to think, Deceit pulled Roman into a kiss.

Deceit had anticipated some sort of heart-stopping, reality-altering, high-energy mayhem when their lips connected… but that wasn’t what it was like at all. It reminded Deceit of champagne– warm and gold and a bit fizzy, making him feel light-headed. He liked how warm it made him feel– not like he would combust, but like he could melt into the prince’s arms. But the best part of all was that Roman wasn’t pulling away. It just felt so _right_ … so when the two finally separated, Deceit found he had no regrets.

“I want you,” Deceit murmured. The truth stung his tongue, but Roman was worth the pain. The prince smiled at him again, although his face was about as red as his sash.

“I did not expect– I mean, I kinda knew you liked me, because it was kind of out of character to insult someone for no reason, but that was…. A surprise. But a good surprise!”

Deceit smirked, happy to have made Roman flustered. “And you see, my grand plan is a success.”

Roman laughed. “Yes, I’m sure that was very planned.”

Deceit gasped, placing his hand on his chest in an offended manner that may have been just a touch derivative. “Are you accusing me of _lying_? How dare you!”

“Ah, I am terribly sorry! To offend was never my intention.” Roman once again moved until the two were in a proper dancing position. “Perhaps another dance will make up for it?”

“I doubt it will,” Deceit said coolly, “But try your best.”

And so the music started up again (Deceit had been so distracted he hadn’t realized that it had stopped) and the snake was once again twirling around a dance floor. And it felt absolutely fantastic. Sure, there was a small part of him that was panicking– _No, this is WRONG, you can’t LOVE him, you’ll only get HURT, what will the OTHERS think_ – But if Deceit was good at anything, it was covering things up. No one would be hurt by him opting to avoid his more negative thoughts. For now, he was happy. He had somehow managed to smash open the metaphorical piñata, and this was his delicious reward. For now, only three truths really mattered to him–

Deceit loved Roman

Roman loved Deceit

And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
